Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo
by The Mad Hatter-chan
Summary: Uma one shot kawaii. Uma carta de Eiri para Shuuchan.


_Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo._

"Eu sei que e falei muitas coisas que te magoaram, coisas te machucaram e outras que até mesmo te prejudicaram profissionalmente e psicologicamente, mas... Mas... Mas... Eu te amo! E não quero você que você vá embora, não quero mais que você sai da minha vida, e me atrevo a dizer que você também não quer sair.

Eu sou mesmo um idiota, sem alma e coração, eu me afastei da coisa que eu mais amo no mundo inteiro. Você!

Eu preciso do meu anjo de cabelos rosa, eu preciso que ele volte, eu não consigo viver sem sua hiperatividade, sem sua linda voz, sem suas manhas, sem sua persistência e principalmente sem seu sorriso. Você não sabe quando aquele seu sorriso verdadeiro me faz ter as melhores idéias, para meus livros.

Eu descontei em você toda minha raiva, toda minha ângustia, tudo o que eu tinha de ruim, mesmo que você tivesse apenas me ajudando. E mesmo assim você continuava ao meu lado, sem desistir de mim. Mesmo que minha irmã Mika, Tohma e o próprio destino disseram não, você insistia em dizer sim.

Você sempre pensou primeiro em mim. Se tivesse que deixar a Bad Luck, você deixaria sem pensar duas vezes, só para não me machucar ou proteger minha carreira. Você já foi estrupado por meu descuido, e é tudo minha culpa. E eu como sempre, não faço nada para recompensar. Eu sou o problema da sua vida, eu sou o causador de toda desgraça que acontece com você.

Eu tenho que me separar de você, mas isso seria muito doloroso para mim e mais ainda para você. Não quero ver você sofrer por minha causa novamente. Eu quero ver você sorrir. Eu estou me sentindo vazio e sozinho. Isso faz o meu coração doer e minha visão começa a embaçar e arder. Essa já é a segunda vez que eu choro desde meus 16 anos.

Eu não consigo mais parar de chorar, sem você aqui, me apoiando, me dando consolo e carinho.

Eu sou incompleto sem você, na verdade não nada sem você. Você é o único que me completa, o único que me aquece quando estou com frio, você é o anjo dono de uma voz estonteante, toda vez que eu me imagino sem essa voz meu coração aperta, me dá um nó na garganta e uma vontade de gritar pro mundo que não vá.

Mas meu maior medo se concretizou você se foi. E a culpa foi minha... Novamente. Baka,baka,baaaaaaka.

Eu estou só.

Agora estou aqui literalmente a ver navios, no lugar onde eu te deixei no nosso primeiro encontro.

Estou aqui com essa carta na mão e uma vontade louca de gritar.

O que eu faço? Só sei que se eu continuar sem você , isso seria o fim do mundo. Sim o fim do meu mundo."

Quando Yuki Eiri escreve a última palavra, sente um alguém abraçar-lhe o braço. Ao olhar para o lado para ver quem era Yuki é desarmado na mesma hora. Shuichi estava abraçando seu braço e olhando para o horizonte, perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Shuichi? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Yuki dobra o papel e coloca em um dos bolsos do blazer e limpa as lágrimas presas em seus cílios.

- Eu gosto de vim aqui quando eu quero pensar ou me animar. – Shuichi falava baixo e melancólico. – E você por que está aqui?

- Aqui me lembra a você, só isso. – Yuki solta seu braço e o coloca sobre ombros de Shuichi o fazendo chegar mais perto. – Por quê? Tem algo de errado nisso?

Shuichi olha para Yuki surpreso, não tinha computado o comentário direito. Suas bochechas começaram a ganhar uma cor avermelhada, quando a ficha caiu.

- Não, nada. – Shuu não sabia o que fazer ou falar depois do comentário feito por Yuki. Sua vontade era de ficar ali daquele jeito, abraçado com Yuki para todo o sempre, mas ele sabia que aquilo era momentâneo, somente aqui e agora, por que ele conhece Eiri Yuki tempo o bastante para saber disso.Que era só uma vez ou outra que ele agia daquele jeito e depois ele voltaria com toda aquela sua indiferença e frieza, e ficaria desprezando Shuichi, ele não voltaria com Yuki. Só se Eiri fizesse algo muito romântico. Pelo fato de que ele não queria mais chorar por Yuki, não queria mais se machucar, mas não tinha jeito ele só pensava em Yuki, Yuki e mais Yuki e se Yuki pedisse que ele voltasse ele voltaria, por quê? Porque ele o amava, porque sua vida é do Yuki.

Do nada Yuki se afasta, Shuichi sabia que era hora de ir embora.

- Bem, agora eu tenho que ir. Adeus. Mais tarde eu passo na sua casa para pegar minhas coisas. – Antes que Shuichi pudesse sair de perto um centímetro se quer , o outro, segura seu braço e o abraça sem nenhum pudor.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – Yuki sussurra no ouvido de seu pequeno amante, sentia uma falta enorme de Shuichi, não sabia se conseguiria viver mais um minuto sem ele. – Eu não quero ficar mais nem um minuto sem você, porque eu sei que isso seria o fim do meu mundo.Eu te amo, amo, amo muito,mais do que tudo.

- Yuki! Era uma das coisas que eu mais queria ouvir, no mundo.

Os dois ficaram abraçados por muito tempo até que Yuki, se afasta e segura a mão de Shuichi e se ajoelha enquanto tirava uma caixinha preta do bolso da calça. Tira um anel prateado parecido com uma aliança, com uma pequena pedrinha azul no meio, dentro do anel tinha algo gravado em letras bem legivéis.

- Aqui está escrito:" You make me shine.". - Sussura Yuki ao pé do ouvido de Shuu, o que fez o mesmo estremecer.

- Y-Yuki... - Yuki coloca o anel no dedo indicador de Shindou.

- Isso é para que você e o mundo saberem que mais ninguém, me faz tão feliz quanto você. - Eiri o puxa e dá um beijo terno.

Shuichi começa a chorar de felicidade.

- O quê você eu fiz desta vez?

- Na-nada...

- Então por quê está chorando? - Yuki começou a ficar preocupando.

- Porque eu estou muito feliz. - Eiri o abraça ternamente e ficou aninhando-o.

Ficaram ali, abraçados, enquanto o Sol se ia se pôndo devagar.

" Eu finalmente aprendi a maior lição da minha: que nem tudo são trevas e que nas trevas a luz brilha muito mais forte." - O último raio se pôs.

-----x-----x-----x------x-------x------x------x------x-----x-----x------x------x-------x-----x---------x------x------x---

Valeu por lerem minha fic, amo vocês. Por favor reviews.

Mad Kissus

Goodluck

and

Goodbye.


End file.
